


Icarus

by aecusfalcon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :), Blood, Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecusfalcon/pseuds/aecusfalcon
Summary: If Angela was the sun, then Fareeha was Icarus





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaSkeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaSkeleton/gifts).



If Mercy was the sun then Pharah was Icarus.

 

Helix International Security, a highly renowned security firm who was hired by many clients to serve and protect.

They had been hired recently and paid big money by Hal-Fred Glitchbot to escort him to his trailer. Word came in that he had been under Talon’s preying gaze for some time and he was willing to pay a fortune to ensure his safety.

And unfortunately he hired the best HSI had to offer. The Falcon Division, lead by Lieutenant Fareeha Amari.

“Think of it this way, Amari; if you get through this job you might get a promotion to captain, and maybe then you'll get into that reformed Thing –you know the one– for good this time,” her superior officer had teased. She smiled good-naturedly and nodded. “And you'll get to bring an honorable member with you on this mission?”

“Oh?” Pharah raised a brow, it was the first time hearing of this. She wondered as to who was allowed into HSI as an honorable member. _And_ in her division.

“You'll see.”

 

And see she did, it was Angela Ziegler. World renowned doctor, war medic, and an ex Overwatch operative. And most importantly to her. Her girlfriend. “Doctor Ziegler?”

Angela smiled that smile that felt like the sun itself, “Lieutenant Amari.”

“What are you doing here? I thought…”

“Zenyatta and Lucio have it covered while I'm gone. I also wanted to make sure you were alright and that there wouldn't be any _collateral damage_.”

“I'm not complaining but-”

“Oh hush,” Angela drew close and kissed her, leaving the lieutenant in a daze, “now I was thinking, since we are here in Hollywood we should go see a movie.”

Fareeha nodded enthusiastically, “After the mission.”

“I look forward to it.”

 

“It’s all clear here, out.” Pharah said over the intercom as she watch the limo move towards it’s destination from the rooftops.

“Roger, out.” Came the voice of Saleh. The intercoms then clicked off and Pharah turned to look at Mercy who was standing beside her.

“Hey, Mercy,” she started, a cheeky smile on her face.

“Yes?”

“I've got _you_ on my radar.”

Mercy giggled in response, then feigned seriousness, “I've got my eye on you.”

Pharah barked out a laugh and shook her head, she watched as Mercy squinted, then widened her eyes, “Watch out!”

Pharah turned her head and saw the sun glinting off a gun. _Sniper._

She heard a loud _crack_ and everything seemed to slow down. She felt herself getting pushed back and could only watch in pure horror. The bullet went right past her and into Mercy’s head.

Pharah watched as Mercy fell and fell and fell off the roof. Then hit the ground with a sickening _crunch_.

Pharah ran to the edge and looked down. Crimson covered the pavement and the doctor laid in such a way that was impossible for the human body. “Angela…” she whispered, knowing well that she couldn't have survived. There was no way.

She hovered to the ground, by the fallen angel’s side and fell to her knees. “Angela, Angela come on get up.” Tears we're falling down her cheek as she took her in her arms.

There was no response.

“ _Angela come on_.” She sobbed, “I’m suppose to bring you to the movies… I can’t bring you like this.”

Still no response.

Angela Ziegler was dead. And Fareeha Amari was going to get revenge. Pharah boosted herself into the air, she sent two rockets flying to where the sniper was and watched as the building exploded. Collateral damage flew off and landed hard on the ground. She watched the sniper’s body fall and get crushed under it all.

Pharah descended down to Angela’s body and picked it up. Her face was expressionless as she carried her, everything felt so distant and far off.

Reluctantly, she clicked on her comlink. “This is Fareeha Amari, let it be known that at 11:34 AM Doctor Angela Ziegler was killed in action.”

What followed felt like a blur, she felt like it was all so _distant_. She knew loss, she had felt this pain before with her mother. And she knew she would never allow it to happen again. but she did. And that was what hurt.

 

Fareeha burned.

She had faced grief and loss in the past, and she knew she would have to do it again and again. She continued on, daring not to look back in fear of what she might see.

Overwatch reformed, she joined and soon was promoted Strike Commander. Oh how w much she wanted to just shut down and never feel the pain of loss again but she knew better.

She was burning alive in her position, a flame too powerful to put out.

She would wonder from time to time what would've happened if she never confessed her love to Angela on that moonlit night in Dorado.

Angela was the sun, and Fareeha flew too close.

**Author's Note:**

> This is revenge :)


End file.
